


Strength

by supremegreendragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angry Yami, Childish Yugi, Childishness, Jealous Yugi, Jealousy, M/M, Mindlink, Overprotective, Protective Yami, Protectiveness, Separate bodies, Slight puppyshipping, fighting lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: When Yugi suspects that Yami likes Kaiba, he decides to get stronger. By that, he means he's going to fight off the bullies himself. Yami doesn't like that.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This will have slight puppyshipping. It won't be the main focus, so I didn't even tag it on the relationship. Just thought I'd tell you though. Also, I don't think this is my best work, so I apologize. I wanted to update something this week, and I thought I would share this story anyway.

It was after school, however many of the students stayed behind to chat with each other. Yugi leaned his chin on his hand and frowned. He had to wait for Yami to finish dueling with Kaiba. Grandpa wanted to make sure both of them always walked together. Yugi knew why too. Grandpa wanted Yami to protect him.

It wasn't that Yugi minded being protected. He knew that Yami was stronger than him, and able to defend the both of them. Yugi just hated to fight. It wasn't his fault that so many bullies were drawn to him. It was good to have Yami keep them away.

However these past few days, Yugi wondered if maybe he was too weak. Could he be a nuisance to Yami? It seemed like the taller male was avoiding him more and more. He would spend most of his time with Kaiba. Yugi had a funny feeling they were doing more than dueling. He would sometimes catch the two speaking in hushed whispers when they thought no one was looking. And when the two noticed Yugi was watching, they would both shut up.

Yugi felt his face flush red. They were in love. There could be no other explanation for why they acted so weird.

So why wasn't Yugi happy for Yami? Why wasn't he being a good friend and congratulating his partner on finding someone special?

Yugi wished he could say he had Yami's best interest at heart. He wished he could say he was upset because Kaiba was no good for him. But to be perfectly honest, Yugi's feelings were the result of pure selfishness. He wanted to be the one Yami liked.

Yugi had known for sometime how he felt about his other side. But he was too afraid to say anything for fear of ruining their friendship. Now it looked like Kaiba took his chance and admitted his feelings for Yami. And Yami seemed to like him back.

Why would Yami choose someone like Kaiba? Yugi could only think of one reason. Kaiba was strong, independent and able to defend himself. Yugi was not. Yugi was the exact opposite of Kaiba in every way. If Yami chose him over Yugi, it must mean that there was nothing about Yugi that he was attracted to.

And thinking that really hurt. Yugi had to be careful not to let his feelings leak through the mind-link.

"Your move," Kaiba's voice said.

"Are you even trying? I feel like I've won already," Yami responded.

"Bite me, you freak."

The two glared. But Yugi knew better. That was playful banter. They must be insulting each other out of some weird affection that only the two understood. Yugi's hands clenched into fists. In a way, Kaiba was closer to Yami than he was.

With a huff, Yugi left the room. Yami didn't notice.

The small teen made his way down the hall, having no particular destination in mind. He slammed into what felt like a break wall.

He wished it was a wall. Instead it was Takuro, one of the school's many jocks. He had been eyeing Yugi like a piece of meat for some time. Yet Yami's presence seemed to keep him away.

Upon noticing the smaller teen alone, Takuro's lips spread to a wide grin.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Yugi's heart caught inside his throat.

"I don't want any trouble," he said.

This only encouraged the man. He chuckled under his breath, his eyes glinting. Whatever beef he had with Yugi, he obviously wasn't brave enough to try anything with Yami around.

But now that Yugi was alone...

Takuro grabbed Yugi's shirt and lifted him up.

"I know you're not really the King of Games. But I bet you got some cards that will sell for a lot. Let me see."

Yugi couldn't do anything as the bully dug into his pockets. Takuro smiled when he found the deck he was looking for. He let the smaller teen go so he could shuffle through any of the good ones.

Now Yugi was getting upset.

"Those are mine," he said.

"No shit," Takuro chuckled. But the laughter stopped when a voice boomed from behind Yugi.

"Drop them." Yami glared. His forehead was beginning to glow a bit, something that hadn't happened in a while.

Takuro handed the cards back. With fear in his eyes, he rushed out of there. Yami made a move to follow the bully. But Yugi stopped him, purple eyes pleading for him to calm down.

"He gave me the cards back. There's no reason to go mind-crushing--"

"Why did you run off like that?" Yami interrupted, "I almost had a heart attack when I saw Takuro's grubby hands on you."

Yugi stared up in shock. Yami did realize he was fifteen, right? Not twelve.

"I was just going to get a drink."

"Why didn't you wait for me? Or you could've asked me while I was dueling Kaiba. I would've been fine with leaving the game to escort you to the nearest water faucets or juice dispensers."

Yugi felt his cheeks burn. He refused to be insulted by a man who called vending machines juice dispensers.

"I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm going to die the second you take your eyes off me."

Yami was taken aback. "I'm just looking out for you. Like I always do."

Yugi forced himself to calm down before answering.

"Yeah but....I was just getting a drink."

"And it only took that for Takuro to pick a fight," Yami crossed his arms as he brought up this point, "We've made many enemies, Yugi. It would be foolish for you to go off on your own."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. He was trying to look intimidating. But it didn't seem to have any affect of Yami.

"You don't need to go hovering over me all the time, Yami. I can fight my own battles."

A strange look crossed Yami's face. It looked to be a mixture of shock and fear. Yugi tried to pinpoint exactly what he was feeling through their mind-link. But for some reason, Yami had his end blocked.

Kaiba made his way over. He was muttering curses to himself while typing away on his smartphone.

"We'll have to take a raincheck on the duel. Some idiot got slapped with a lawsuit. God, my head hurts just thinking about fixing this mess."

The CEO wasn't the only one who decided to approach them.

"Hey, guys," Honda's voice greeted.

"Yug. Yam. What are you two doing just standing in the middle of the hallway?" Jounouchi asked.

The two males approached them with a smile. Kaiba furrowed his brows, the new arrivals obviously annoying him. He walked away, bumping into Jounouchi's shoulder in the process. It was clearly on purpose. And Jounouchi's red-hot anger came in full swing.

"Watch were you're going, you jerk."

Kaiba continued to walk away. Jounouchi made a move to rush him, but Honda held him in place.

"Take it easy, doofus. He wants you to go after him."

"He pisses me off! I'm gonna challenge him to a duel and win. Then he'll finally shut up."

Yami shot Yugi a look.

_We'll talk about this later, little one._

Yugi suddenly had a thought. It was a wild one that he happened to catch just before it slipped away from his brain forever.

_Yami, I think I want to ask Jono-kun to hang out for a while._

_I see. I'll go with you._

Yugi frowned. That wouldn't help him in his newly formed plan. He inwardly shook his head, causing his dark side to frown at him.

_I'm sorry, pharaoh. But I want to spend time alone._ Yugi searched for a good explanation. _I wanted to talk to him about something private._

Yami flinched. He tried to hide it, but the spirit truly didn't like when Yugi kept secrets from him. For Yami, he felt that they should know everything about each other. Or, more specifically, Yami felt he had the right to know everything about Yugi. Not vice versa.

Fortunately, Yami was too respectful to argue with this, despite how he felt. Yugi smiled at him.

"Hey Jono. Honda. You guys wanna go to the burger place?"

The two perked their eyes up at the mention of food. Even Jounouchi was distracted from his earlier rage.

"Sure! You coming, Yam?"

The pharaoh shook his head, a forced smile spreading across his lips.

"I must attend to my studies for the next test. I'll eat something at home."

They bought his lie. The three set off in the street. Only when Yami was out of sight did Yugi suddenly pull the two away.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Honda and Jounouchi looked at each other. They turned back to Yugi.

"What is it, pal?" asked the brunette. Yugi shuffled his feet.

"I wanted you guys to teach me how to fight."

Honda and Jounouchi were both shocked. But both their faces had pleased smiles on them. They looked like two girls that just found out their best friend had a crush.

"No way. You wanna know how to fight?" Honda asked.

"I knew you had it in you, buddy," Jounouchi added, "Just wait until Yami hears this. He'll be so surprised."

"No! You can't tell him." The two looked at Yugi. Flustered, Yugi glanced at the floor, embarrassed of his reaction. "I mean...I want it to be a surprise."

After a pause, Jounouchi responded with, "Will it be a nice surprise for him? Or are you keeping it a secret because you think he'd try to stop you?"

Yugi was flabbergasted. Jounouchi had guessed that so quickly. Were his intentions really so easy to read? Jounouchi let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, Yug. We won't tell him. I bet if I teach you how to fight, even Kaiba would be impressed."

Honda smirked at the blonde.

"That's something you really wanna do, huh? I bet you want him to pet you on the head and call you a good boy."

Honda laughed, though he only got a few chuckles out before Jounouchi hit him square in the face. Honda returned the blow. Soon they were both punching each other without restraint.

"Guys guys! Stop." To Yugi's shock, they did. Neither of them really looked angry.

"See, Yug? The first lesson of fighting is to keep on punching. No matter how much pain you're in," Jounouchi explained.

Honda wiped at his nose, "And you never back down from a fight. If you do, then no one will ever take you seriously." Yugi realized that they were already trying to teach him. He took Honda's words to heart. If that was the case, then he needed to make sure he never backed from a fight in front of Yami.

Jounouchi came up behind Yugi. He grabbed Yugi's arms and held them into position. "Okay. Now we'll teach you the best punches....."

 

 

Several hours later, Yugi tread back to his house. He let out a smile. His friends taught him a lot about fighting. He might even be ready to face Takuro, if need be.

Yugi went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. A presence came right behind him, and he heard Yami clearing his throat.

"And just where have you been?" the spirit asked.

Yugi shot his eyebrows up as he turned to face his partner. Yami had his arms crossed, his eyes glaring down at him. Yugi wasn't afraid. But he was confused.

"I was eating with Honda and Jounouchi. I told you this already."

"Why did it take you four hours to do that?" Yami demanded, "It's late now. I couldn't reach you through the mind-link either."

No way. Was Yami angry over something like that? Yugi's curfew was ten, according to his grandpa. Yugi crossed his arms as well, staring up at Yami with determination.

"It's seven thirty. And you may have forgotten, but I'm fifteen years old."

Yami frowned at being challenged.

"But you didn't even let me know that you would be out so late."

"Seven. Thirty," Yugi emphasized to prove his point.

"That doesn't matter. In my era, that was late enough for the jackals to attack."

"News flash. There aren't any jackals here!"

"Mind your tongue, Yugi. You know that there are many people who want to hurt you. You could've at least let me know that you were okay. Instead, I was having to worry about whether or not you were hurt."

Despite his anger, Yugi forced himself to calm down. Yami's expression eased when he saw the smaller teen relaxed.

"Look, Yami. I'm sorry about that."

Yami nodded to show that he accepted the apology. He paused.

"Will you promise me you'll keep the mind-link open from now on?"

Yugi 's bottom lip formed a pout. He tried to glare in the same scary way that Yami did. But he could never quite have the same effect on people as the pharaoh had. Why did he have to look so harmless? No one took him seriously when he was mad. Even now, Yami was blushing at the sight of Yugi trying to look intimidating. Clearly, he thought the smaller male's attempts to be cute.

Yugi gave up.

"Yami. If I have the mind-link close, then you should know I have a reason for it."

This time Yami was the one forming a pout. Just like Yugi couldn't be scary for the life of him, Yami had no chance of being cute.

"But it will keep you safe." Yugi opened his mouth to retort, when their grandfather came into the room. He looked between the two boys.

"Are you guys fighting again?"

"No, Grandpa," they both lied in unison.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other in a silent promise that they would talk about this later.

 

 

Night soon fell when Yugi realized that something was amiss. He had been shuffling through his deck to come up with some other strategies when he noticed it. His Dark Magician was gone. Yugi looked through it several times to make sure. True enough, his favorite card was nowhere in sight. What happened to it? Surely Yugi couldn't have just misplaced it. He was always so careful when it came to his deck. And since this particular card was his favorite, it made him that much more protective of it. A bolt of horror struck him.

Takuro! He must've snuck a card away from his deck while Yugi wasn't looking. No. It couldn't be....

Why did it have to be that card of all things? Yugi felt his chest sting with anger. After dealing with Yami, he was already worked up. Now he was really upset. Yugi gritted his teeth. Takuro might already be looking for someone to sell the card too.

Realizing that time was a matter of importance, Yugi got out of bed. He made sure to keep his footsteps light. Yami had been given his own room next to Yugi's. Yugi brushed by it as silently as he could. He also kept his mind-link closed.

What was that sound? Did the door open? Yugi turned around to look, expecting Yami to came forward and demand what he was doing. But fortunately, nothing like that happened. It must've just been his imagination.

Yugi walked out of the building. It just so happened that he knew where Takuro lived. It had been an innocent remark on Anzu's part. The gang had been walking to get some ice cream, when she noticed the house and pointed it out. Yugi never thought he would've used this information. Friendship had helped him once again.

The small teen darted across the street. He felt anger stirring in his chest as he thought about Takuro holding onto his card. Takuro better have not sold it already. Yugi was going to take everything he learned from Jounouchi and Honda. He was glad he knew the best kicks now.

Yugi found the house that Anzu had pointed out, then knocked loudly on the door. His confidence left him as soon as Takuro opened the door. Oh crap. What had he been thinking?

Yugi backed away. Takuro blinked at him. He was confused at first, but then a wide smirk crossed his face.

"Yugi. What a surprise. Came to get your card back? And you didn't even bring your bodyguard. You're pretty stupid, aren't you?"

He actually admitted to stealing his Dark Magician. Yugi forced his terror back down to the depths of his subconscious. Anger took place of fear. He remembered what Honda and Jounouchi told him about 'fighting words.'

"Give me back my card, and I won't beat you up."

That was exactly what Honda told him to say, word for word. He said it was supposed to be intimidating. However, the only thing it did was set Takuro into a laughing fit. He pinched Yugi's cheeks, causing the smaller teen to become angrier.

"Look at the little tough guy here. Why don't you go on home? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Give me my card back!" Takuro's smile faltered.

"Seriously. You're starting to annoy me."

"If you don't give it back--" Takuro made a move to slam the door in his face. Yugi wasn't going to take that lying down. He rushed over and punched where he could reach, in this case-Takuro's stomach.

It turned out that it took more than one fighting lesson to turn you into a champion. Takuro wasn't even fazed by the punch. However, now the bully was upset. His fist came barreling against Yugi's cheek. Yugi flew into the air and landed painfully on the ground. Takuro stalked toward him, his nostrils flaring.

"You wanna fight, tough guy? I'll give you a fight."

Yugi could do nothing against the onslaught of punches that tortured his frail body. Takuro had the advantage in both size and strength. It became clear to Yugi way too late that he stood no chance. Suddenly, the fists stopped. Yugi touched his eye that was now swollen. He looked through the good one to see why Takuro had ceased. The bully was looking away, fear evident in his eyes.

"He attacked me first!" Takuro insisted. Yami's voice came from behind Yugi, angrier than Yugi had ever heard.

"Yes. You are clearly just as wounded as he is. Say goodbye to your mind!"

A bright light shook through Takuro. The bully looked at a streetlight and ran back into the house.

"Monster!" Yugi panted.

Yami scooped him up in his arms. Now that Yugi saw his expression, he almost wished he was the one dealing with insanity. Anything was better than seeing the disappointment on his partner's face.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak. But Yami beat him to it.

"Let's go home. We'll talk about it later."

Whatever Yugi was going to say initially was already forgotten. As Yami carried him to the street, Yugi realized that he didn't even feel embarrassed. He was in too much pain to care. Kaiba would never need something like this.

Once they got inside their house, Yugi ventured to speak.

"You're not going to tell Grandpa. Are you?"

Yami gave him a look that told him to keep quiet. He took him upstairs. But, to Yugi's shock, Yami didn't take him to his room. Instead Yami went into his own room and laid Yugi down on his bed. He walked over to the drawers and pulled something out. Yugi recognized it as a first aid kit. How long had Yami been carrying that around?

The pharaoh sat on the edge of the bed. He began to dress Yugi's wounds. Yugi felt his cheeks flush red. This was like a dream come true. Yami was nursing him back to health, paying full attention to him.

The dream stopped as soon as the rubbing alcohol came into the picture.

"Ouch! That hurts."

"That's fine with me," Yami said darkly, "Maybe it will teach you not to pick fights."

Yugi flinched. This wasn't exactly the caring nurse he envisioned Yami to be. Then again, Yami was probably pretty upset with him right now.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I saw you leave your room. I was suspicious, so I followed you."

Yugi flinched, "You followed me without me knowing? That's kind of creepy."

"I thought if I'd stopped you, you would try again. I needed to know what you were up to," Yami explained with the upmost patience, "Besides, had you just kept your mind-link opened, you would've known I was close by."

"Are you still getting onto me for that?"

Yugi pushed away the cloth that was in Yami's hand. It was soaked with that vile alcohol, "I told you I had secrets to keep."

"Secrets that involve you getting hurt. Like...like this," Yami was stuttering in his increasing rage.

Yugi backed off. He suddenly realized that Yami wasn't just upset. He was livid in a way that Yugi had never seen him before. For the first time that night, Yugi was regretting his actions.

The pharaoh took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. After he had reached his happy place, he calmed down enough to continue speaking.

"Talk to me, little one. Why are you acting like this? You've always hated fighting. Why are you picking battles now? You're the one who went to Takuro, not the other way around. That is so unlike you that I could almost swear you're being mind-controlled by Marik."

Yugi frowned, no longer so concerned about the rubbing alcohol. He hissed as the strong liquid set to work on his injuries. Fortunately, Yami finished quickly. He bandaged him up. Yugi hadn't even realized he had been bleeding.

Yami looked at him. He was still waiting for a response. Yugi took in a deep breath, and began trying to explain himself.

"I wanted to fight my own battles. You're always doing it for me."

Yami stared at him in shock.

"You've never complained about me doing that before."

"I know," Yugi said, "But...." he trailed off. Really, what could he say?

The pharaoh palmed his forehead. It looked like it was taking all of his effort not to yell at Yugi for his transgressions.

"You've been a real handful lately, little one."

The remark, coupled with the demeaning title, made Yugi angry. The smaller teen stood up, keeping his back facing Yami. He crossed his arms.

"It's not like you were paying enough attention to notice."

"That's what this is all about? You wanted attention?"

Yugi's anger grew. How dare Yami make it sound so....petty. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm going back to my room."

But as he was making his way out the door, Yami grabbed onto his arm. Yugi tugged at it.

"Let me go." Yami gave him a look, "No."

"Yami, I swear to God. You better let me go or I'll call for Grandpa."

"Good," Yami said, "That will give me the chance to tell him about your little fight."

Yugi stopped short. Crap, Yami had him there.

The pharaoh sat down on the bed and dragged Yugi along with him. He forced the smaller teen to sit by him, then he looked down at him with a stern gaze.

"Now talk to me," he ordered.

Yugi bit his bottom lip. He couldn't tell him the real reason. If he told Yami that he had been jealous of him and Kaiba, Yami would realize his feelings. Then the pharaoh would reject him in the gentlest way possible. Yugi knew Yami would be gentle with him. But a rejection was still a rejection, and it would destroy him.

Yugi clamped his mouth shut.

"Fine. Then I will speak," Yami stated, "You don't have to tell me why you went after Takuro. But you do have to promise me some things. Like not going off in the middle of the night. And keeping your mind open whenever we're apart."

"I'm not a child."

"If you don't want to be treated like a child, then take care not to act like one."

Yugi gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Who made you the boss of me?"

"Yugi, you're acting like a spoiled brat."

That stung. Yugi responded with, "It's not like I'm not trying to mature a little bit. I'm fighting my own battles now, aren't I?"

Shocked filled Yami's voice.

"Yugi, picking fights is not how you grow up. You should only fight out of self-defense."

"I had to fight him. He took my Dark Magician."

The silence was enough to tell Yugi that Yami was shocked beyond belief. Yugi still refused to look in Yami's direction. Truth be told, even Yugi was starting to realize that he was in the wrong here. He had been acting like a child lately. He couldn't bear to face Yami now.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped."

Yugi said nothing. The next words that came out of Yami's mouth shook him to the core.

"Are you...tired of me?"

This time Yugi did look at him. He didn't like seeing the hurt in Yami's eyes, as if the pharaoh actually thought this was a possibility. How could Yami ever think that? Yugi decided that enough was enough.

"I could never be tired of you. I just...." he gulped down. It was time to admit it, "I thought you liked strong people. And since I wasn't strong..."

Yami's eyes went wide. "Nonsense! You're much stronger than you realize. Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you're weak. Besides," Yami smiled warmly, "Even if you weren't strong, I'd still care about you. You saved me from the puzzle. You were my first friend in this century. And you are my other half. My light. I love you."

Yugi tensed up. Could Yami mean....? No, of course not. Yami just meant it in a platonic way. After all, it was Kaiba who Yami loved.

Yugi fiddled with his bandages.

"I understand, Yami. I'm sorry for worrying you. Can I leave now? I have a lot to think about."

Yami frowned at him.

Yugi sighed. "I promise to leave the mind-link open. But don't peak into my thoughts. Please?"

Yami nodded, happy that his partner trusted him so much.

"Thank you. I will not read your mind without your permission. Goodnight. Please feel better."

Then, much to Yugi's shock, Yami kissed his forehead. Yugi's face burned with pleasure. The next day was a weekend, so Yugi was shuffling through his deck. He stopped short. Crap, he forgot to retrieve his card from Takuro.

Yugi stood up, fully intent on going into town and looking for him. He happened to come across his mirror, then paused. He looked at himself. No wonder Yami had been upset. He was really beat up. Yugi realized that going to Takuro would be suicide.

With his mind-link opened, he felt Yami's thoughts growing concerned. It seemed that he noticed Yugi's desire to leave home. Yami might have promised not to read Yugi's mind, but Yugi's fleeting thought must've snuck on through the connection, making Yami unintentionally catching onto it.

It didn't take long for the knock to echo through his door. Yugi sighed. He should get it over with. He let Yami in.

"I wasn't going to fight him again."

To his relief, Yami wasn't angry.

"I believe you. Let me handle him."

Yugi frowned and looked away.

He heard Yami sigh. "Please? Let me help you."

Yugi forced himself to calm down. He realized he wasn't being fair to Yami. It wasn't Yami's fault that he chose Kaiba over him. So, as much as it pained him, Yugi would admit defeat. As long as Yami was happy, he would support his decision. It hurt like hell to think about.

But it was for Yami's happiness. Not his own. Yugi realized how selfish he was being last night, after a few hours of thinking. He would take care not to forget this lesson. So, with all that aside, there was no reason for Yugi to pick fights anymore, was there?

"Alright, Yami."

"Yugi," the pharaoh's voice was calm.

Yugi dared to look back at him.

Yami was smiling, but it was a sad smile, "I don't ever want you to think you're weak. And I especially don't want you fist fighting to prove to yourself otherwise. Strengths take on many forms. I hope you understand this one day."

Yugi nodded, but he didn't entirely believe the others' words.

"It's just that...when Jounouchi and Honda taught me to fight, they said--"

"--They taught you to fight?"

As a glare crossed Yami's face, Yugi realized thaat he had royally fucked up. The smaller teen scrambled for an explanation.

"I...I asked them too."

"They made you think you were too weak to fight your own battles," Yami's voice was harsh and accusing.

"No! Of course not. I had already thought--Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to them. Both of them. They're foolish actions led you to getting hurt."

" _My_ foolish actions did that!" Yugi argued.

Now Yami was the one being insensible.

Yami shot him a dark look. "Your mistakes were already addressed. Now I need to talk to them."

"Yami, they did nothing wrong."

"I'm going to talk to them, Yugi," Yami said, "So please stay here and keep the mind-link open. I will retrieve your card while I'm out."

"Yami, I'm not going to just sit here and let you chew out our friends for doing nothing wrong."

The pharaoh glared, "I will tell grandpa that you were the one who picked a fight. You know that lie we told him? That Takuro came after you himself. Well, I can just as easily tell him the truth."

Shoot. Yami really knew how to use Yugi's weaknesses against him. Despite himself, Yugi formed a pout.

"I hate you."

Yami had no response to that. Instead, he left the room, leaving Yugi alone to his thoughts. Since the mind-link was opened, Yami could look into Yugi's mind if he wanted. However, he couldn't read Yugi's thoughts without Yugi knowing it. So far, Yami was behaving and letting Yugi have some privacy.

Yugi sat down on the bed. At least with the mind-link opened, he could look through Yami's eyes as if it were his own. It was a trick that Yami had taught him how to do. According to Yami, the pharaoh used to do it all the time to Yugi when he had been trapped in the puzzle. He would look through Yugi's eyes so that he would know what he was up to.

It took a while for Yugi to learn how to do it. Now he was grateful for all those hours of practicing. He saw Yami walking down the street. After a while, Yami came across Jounouchi. The blonde was with Kaiba of all people, looking like he had just been about to duel him. Yugi heard Yami's voice yelling at Jounouchi.

"Yugi told me that you have taught him how to fight." Jounochi, clearly realizing that he was in trouble, backed away.

"Yeah....So what?"

"So he went to Takuro."

"By himself?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"This is your doing, Jounouchi! He got hurt because of you."

_Pharaoh! I told you. It wasn't his fault._

Yami ignored Yugi's mental outburst. Meanwhile Kaiba was looking amused, while Jounouchi seemed scared.

"I can't believe it! You mean he went to fight him? It wasn't for self-defense or anything?"

"Did you tell Yugi that he should only fight for self-defense?"

Yami sounded strangely accusing.

"Eh....no. But it's Yugi, man. I could've sworn he would already have known to do that."

_He's right_.

Yugi continued to plead with Yami to see reason. There was no need to get onto Jounouchi and Honda when they were only trying to help. Still, Yami kept on ignoring him. Yugi could feel Yami's anger growing.

"I can't believe you would be so foolish, Jounouchi."

"I can," Kaiba said, clearly enjoying Jounouchi being chewed out.

The blonde didn't even bother addressing the CEO. Jounouchi's full attention was on the man yelling at him.

"I didn't know. Is that why he didn't want to tell you."

"What?" Yami balked. Yugi gulped.

"Maybe he thought you were being overprotective or something," Jounouchi explained, "I guess he wanted to fight his own battles. You know? Be a man and all that."

"He is fine the way he is." Yami spoke with such passion and certainty that Yugi felt flattered. Maybe Yami really did like some things about him.

_I like everything about you, little one. Save for the part of you that likes to worry me_.

Yugi blushed. Yami must've accidentally caught onto that last thought. He wished Yami could mean that in a different way.

_A different way? How?_

Oh crap. Yami was still reading his thoughts. How come Yugi hadn't noticed? To Yugi's horror, he suddenly thought about his crush on Yami. Worse yet, he felt Yami absorbing the thought!

Yugi wished he could die out of sheer embarrassment.

_Yugi, do you really feel that way about me?_

_I...I'm sorry._

_Whatever for? I'm glad to know you return my feelings._

Yugi was stunned.

_Return your feelings?_

Yami sent him his own emotions. Pure adoration and love for his partner. The evidence was put right in front of him, but Yugi found he couldn't believe it. This must be Yami's attempts at making him feel better.

_Yami, it's fine. You don't have to pretend to like me._

He felt the pharaoh's confusion through the mind-link. Meanwhile, Jounouchi and Kaiba were watching Yami in interest. Obviously they were both confused that he was suddenly having a mental turmoil.

_I'm not pretending, little one._

Yugi looked at Kaiba through Yami's eyes.

_I know who you really like._

Yami caught onto his meaning.

_Kaiba? How could you think I harbor any feelings for that egomaniac? Besides, he likes someone else._

Now Yugi was upset. How dare Yami play with his feelings and pretend nothing was going on between him and the brunette.

_You guys are always talking to each other. You spend a lot of time together. I know it's because you like him. What other reason could there be?_

_We both....we both spend a lot of time together because we both....have the same problem._

_Problem?_

_Yugi, Kaiba and I talk about love when we're alone._

That was enough proof to solidify Yugi's suspicions.

_I knew it! But it's okay if you love him Yami. I don't care anymore. If you love him, then that's fine--_

_Oh you idiot_ , Yami's biting remark shut Yugi up, _That is not at all what I meant._

Jounouchi suddenly came up and shook Yami's shoulder.

"Yam? You're doing it again. I know you're talking to Yug. But standing there glaring at your shoes will start to look weird to some people."

_Yugi. Kaiba and I were talking about love. But not love for each other._

_What are you talking about?_

"Hey, Yam? What are you doing?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami had suddenly grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. He leaned in closer to Jounouchi's lips.

_I'll prove it to you._

Yami kissed Jounouchi. Yami. Kissed. Jounouchi! Yugi was too shocked to be angry. Where did that come from? Even Jounouchi had his eyes wide like this was the strangest thing that could ever happen in life.

Suddenly, Kaiba's fist came barreling across Yami's cheeks. The brunette's face was the color of bricks. Jounouchi could only stare at the two in a daze. Yugi was facing the same problem.

"What is the meaning of this, spirit?" Kaiba looked ready to kill Yami on the spot, "I thought you liked that tiny look-a-like of yours. Not MY puppy!"

Yugi and Jounouchi both had the same reaction: complete and utter shock. Kaiba made sure to keep himself between Yami and Jounouchi, as if he was afraid the pharaoh would grab Jounouchi and whisk him away.

"Kaiba.....You really mean that?" Jounouchi was blushing. Kaiba grabbed onto him, sending a glare Yami's way. Jounouchi didn't seem to mind one bit.

_You see, Yugi. This is what we've been talking about. We both were afraid to confess our feelings, so we sought comfort in speaking to each other._

Yugi couldn't believe it. But Kaiba himself had said it. Yami liked Yugi, he had even told him so himself. So it wasn't just an act to get Yugi to feel better. Yugi's heart exploded with joy.

_Please get back here so I can give you a hug! Yugi jumped around for joy._

_I'm tempted. But I need to get your card first._

Yami brushed passed Kaiba and Jounouchi. Fortunately, the two were too focused on each other to mind him. When Yami returned home with his Dark Magician, Yugi gave him a hug and a kiss. They spent the rest of the day stuck together like glue. Two souls reunited by love. Later on, Yami received a text from Jounouchi. It got him cracking up with laughter.

 

**Hey Yam, Look. sorry. i didn't know you felt that way about me. im sorry but i like kaiba. i hope we can still be friends. tell yugi not to go fighting anymore ok? bye.**


End file.
